New Year With The Hulks
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dyrin invites Spiderman to come celebrate New Years with them, but the spider hero is still sad over losing his mentor. Can the Hulks and Dyrin help him? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fabulous story by guestsurprise, who owns Dyrin. :) **

**Ultimate Spiderman and the Hulks belong to Marvel and Disney. :)**

* * *

**New Year With The Hulks**

Dyrin was helping everyone get ready for the New Year celebration. Now that Christmas was over, their new year celebration was going to begin in a few hours. Dyrin was excited and called Peter on the phone. He was hoping he would at least stop by for a bit.

"Hello?" Came the answer.

"Hey Peter; it's me." Dyrin smirked, now sitting on the couch.

"Hey, man," Peter said. "What's up?"

"Nothin.' But I want you to come over for the party tonight! Everyone is stayin' over." Dyrin smiled, now running a hand through his black hair.

"Oh uh…thanks, but I'm gonna chill out at my apartment," Peter said.

"What do you mean? Your aunt is out of town on business," Dyrin said, now sitting up and looking into the distance in concern. "You'll be all alone."

"I'm fine," Peter said quietly. "I just need me time right now."

"Peter…,"

"I'm serious…,"

"Listen to me…I know you're still upset but you do need some time with family," Dyrin said.

"Yeah, but I visited my aunt on Christmas," Peter said.

"But listen to me…even though she is your family, we are your family too," Dyrin explained.

"Dyrin, listen...I know you mean well, but I just can't do it this time," Peter said.

"Peter…,"

"I've gotta go…," Peter said.

"Listen, at least come by for a few minutes Peter." Dyrin said calmly.

"Dyrin…,"

"Please? She-Hulk made some great brownies and we have a lot of good food. C'mon…just for a few minutes. For me?" Dyrin said gently into the speaker.

"You? You barely know me," Peter huffed.

"True, but Spiderman has always been a hero to me and I hope you'll give us a chance to be a family to you. We care," Dyrin said.

"Okay look, I'll be there later but only for a few minutes," Peter agreed gently. He was not in the mood to speak to anyone or anything, but he didn't want to disappoint anyone.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Peter slowly showed up at the party and everyone had just sat down after enjoying some dinner. They were actually going to soak in the jacuzzi, which was giant made for all of the Hulks present. Peter slowly drudged up the stairs and arrived at the large door. He knocked and he could hear the range of voices from low to high in the house.

"It's him! It's Peter," Dyrin's voice rang out. Hearing his excitement made Peter smile, but suddenly Peter got a twinge of sadness and turned to leave.

"This wasn't a good idea," Peter thought, now turning and quickly swinging away just before the door opened. As it did, Hulk opened it and his smile faded when he saw Peter wasn't there.

"Hello? Who's here?" Hulk asked, now looking around. Dyrin quickly followed, confused why Peter hadn't come in yet. He gently pushed past Hulk and looked outside, now worried.

"Peter? Peter where are you?!" Dyrin called out.

"You sure he was coming?" Hulk asked.

"He told me he was, but something's wrong. We need to find him," Dyrin said, now pulling out his phone and making a call to Peter.

Peter could feel his phone vibrating but waited 'til he landed before pulling it out. As he answered, he could hear the agitation in Dyrin's voice.

"Hey! Where are you?!"

"Sorry. I just…I just need some space."

"Peter, come on…,"

"I'm sorry, okay! It's just been a hard year!" Peter said, now abruptly hanging up the phone. But what he didn't know was that the phone was on speaker and the Hulk heard everything and nodded to the others.

"You all wait here; I'm goin' after that kid," Hulk said, now turning and running out into the snow.

As Peter sat on the top of a building, snow starting to soak the cloth jacket he was wearing and he was in danger of catching a cold. He was about to stand when Hulk landed hard behind him!

"WHAT THE-DON'T DO THAT!" Peter gasped, now grabbing his chest.

"Sorry kid, but I've been looking for you; the others are waiting for you. We're gonna chill before the ball drops for the New Year," Hulk said. "Please come."

"I'm sorry, Hulk, but I wanna be alone," Peter said, now looking away.

"No kid…no one needs to be alone on the holidays; please…," Hulk said, sounding very concerned as he wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders. Peter hung his head; this time last year he was with Tony having a blast. This year…he was alone. But as a small tear gathered, he gasped as Hulk picked him up and carried him.

"P-Put me down! I can walk!" Peter said, trying to squirm free.

"True you can, but sometimes when you're weak…it's important to let someone carry you for a change," Hulk said, now eyeing him seriously. Peter stopped squirming and realized what Hulk was saying. He was telling Peter to lean on them for strength since he was already feeling physically and emotionally weak. At that moment, Peter bit his lip trying to hold back tears. After all, heroes don't cry!

"It's okay to let it out, Peter," Hulk said, looking at him sadly. "We know you miss him and that's why we want you with us; it's important to be with those that love you."

Peter nodded and let a few tears fall as Hulk jumped them all the way back to his house. Once they entered, She-Hulk walked forward and pulled Peter to her in a hug.

"Sweetheart, it's gonna be alright. I promise," she smiled, now kissing his head.

"You're one of us now and we've got your back," Dyrin said, now pulling him to sit down.

"Thanks guys…I needed that," Peter said.

"And now…relax," Dyrin smiled, now passing him some brownies and hot cider. Peter was happy to finally eat something; truthfully he hadn't eaten all day.

As he ate the brownies and enjoyed some barbeque hotdogs, Hulk was sitting down and watching him with a smile. He was happy Peter was with them where he could keep an eye on him. But after a few minutes, he started to get hungry and he went to the kitchen. But there was one problem…HIS brownies were gone.

"HEY! Who ate my brownies?!" Hulk thundered, now walking back. Peter and Dyrin were wiping crumbs from their faces and they looked at each other in horror! They accidentally ate ALL the rest of the brownies, including Hulk's!

"Dear God! He's gonna kill us!" Peter panicked, now turning and flipping off the couch.

"Run!" Dyrin said, now seeing the Hulk chase after them!

"Come back here, you two!" He called out! She-Hulk could only smile; she knew he was only playing with them and trying to get Peter out of his current funk.

Meanwhile, Peter was running for dear life and threw the door open and ran out in the backyard with Dyrin in tow!

"If he turns even more angry, you gotta sacrifice yourself, Dyrin!" Peter said, now running.

"WHAT?!" Dyrin gasped.

"Well it was your fault for inviting me!" Peter protested back. "Now he's gonna GAAAAAH!"

At that moment, both of them were grabbed from behind and they were tickled briefly in their stomachs! Both teens were laughing as Hulk took them back inside and sat down with them on his lap.

"Serves you both right," he chuckled, now cuddling them to him. "Now look!"

"The ball is gonna drop!" She-Hulk smiled, now pointing to the TV.

"5….4….3….2….1….HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered in the house! They all began to cheer and hug each other, happy that they were together for another year.

"Happy New Year, kid," Hulk said, now giving Peter a fatherly nuzzle in his neck.

"Happy New Year, Hulk," Peter smirked, now leaning back on his friend as happy tears came to his eyes. "And Happy New Year, everyone!"

Everyone continued to cheer and then they walked outside and saw the beautiful fireworks fly through the air! 2020 was about to be one of the absolute greatest years in history for them and their loved ones!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed this! HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**To guestsurprise: Happy New Year, Amigo! :) **

**To everyone else: Happy New Year! And please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
